


Break

by PhoenixSolo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 404 Bucky Barnes Not Found, Anal, Bondage, Definite non-con, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Google translate used, I lied, Manipulation, No Fluff, Non consensual drug usage, Nonconsensual anal, Oral female receiving, Stockholm Syndrome, a little fluff, dead dove do not eat, dom!sub relationship, dom!winter soldier, don’t bitch if you didn’t read the tags, drug usage, hard sex, not too much though, oral male receiving, read the tags, significant difference between WS and Barnes, unhealthy bdsm, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSolo/pseuds/PhoenixSolo
Summary: Reader is captured by Hydra and ends up as a “relieving” device for the Winter Soldier.Read the tags because Bucky Barnes is NOT in this fic.Russian is from google translate, please feel free to help me out with it!





	1. Chapter 1

You sat in your cell shivering. 

You had lost count of the days since Hydra had captured you; it had been at least four months but they were only now getting to your medical exams. They had come to your little town in France, all fire and brimstone and death, killing everyone except for a handful of teens and young adults, including yourself and your best friend. 

You rubbed the spot where they had injected you with something after pinning you down and strapping you to a table. You managed to rake your nails down an assistant’s face before being restrained and sedated. 

The doctor had separated you and Sarah, pulling her screaming from you. The last you saw of the terrified blonde was her being shoved into cell. The doctor had then given you a once over and proclaimed “This one. She will do. Maybe she’ll survive him.” That was followed by a pill being forced down your throat, then being dragged out towards the locker room.

One scalding shower and invasive exam later, you found yourself seated on a bench in a hospital robe, open at the rear. The room was humid and cold and you switched around the robe so it opened in front and wrapped your arms around your chest. 

Soon, the door opened and four other girls from the village was ushered in and the door slammed shut. Sarah was among them and you recognized Lucille—the cafe owner’s younger sister— and Michelle, a librarian in her late 20s, about seven years older than you. You didn’t know the other one personally but that didn’t change the situation you all had found yourselves in.

« Qu’est que c’est—que ce passe-t-il—?! » Sarah launched herself into your arms, sobbing out inquiries in French. _What is this—what is happening?_

« S’il vous plaît, laissez-nous partir! » Michelle pounded the door and shouted. _Please, let us go!_

Nothing happened—at least for the next few moments. 

Or was it hours? 

Or years? 

You lost track of time and started tracking movements. Sarah sat with a dreamy smile on her face, waving her hand in front of her face. She looked up at you and giggled. «Je peux voir les temps!» _I can see the time!_

And despite your own giggling, you knew what was happening: the agent had fed you ecstasy. 

The door creaked open, barely missing Michelle, who was standing with her arms out, exclaiming that she could fly. 

A tall, muscular man darkened the doorway. He had lanky brown hair and icy blue eyes with no warmth to them. He wore what you realized was a tactical outfit and a mask covering the lower half of his face. His metal arm shone cruelly in the wan light.

You knew him; he had been the one to murder your boyfriend and capture you. 

The Winter Soldier.

The other girls looked up at him and then went back to staring at whatever had captured their attention; you stood on wobbly legs defiantly between him and them, unsure of what to do if he chose to kill anyone.

He strode to you, grabbed a handful of your hair at the back of your head and dragged you out of the room. Reaching his intended destination, he threw open the door with his free hand and shoved you inside. He followed you in, slamming the door shut behind him. 

You stumbled into the room and the Soldier charged up behind you, grabbing you about the waist. He bore you to the wall and pinned you there with his body; you giggled as he ran his hands up and down your body through your robe. Still not speaking but growling through the mask, he ripped the robe off of your frame and stepped back, pinning you against the wall with his metal hand against your back.

The Soldier grunted appreciatively and in your drug induced haze, you realized what was going on. Before you could stop him, he ran his flesh hand between your legs, sending ecstasy enhanced pleasure through your body and a gush of arousal from your core. You arched your back and moaned despite yourself. 

Then you heard cloth shifting and the jingle of a belt buckle. The Soldier positioned himself behind you, metal hand moving from your back to your wrist; he pinned it above your head and grabbed your other wrist, joining it with the other. 

He put his hand on your hip and spread your legs open with one powerful thigh. You felt the tip of his cock probe at your cunt and you gasped, ecstasy overwhelming your sensations and sensibilities. 

And with one rough and powerful thrust, he stole your virginity. 

His length and girth filled you and had you been sober, you would have cried out in pain. Because of the ecstasy, you actually came—hard. You would have collapsed into a boneless puddle if he hadn’t been pinning you to the wall. 

«о, боже, ты девственница» he choked out: _oh my god, you’re a virgin._

And the pleasure you felt when he began to thrust into nearly ended your world as you knew it. He set a brutal pace, not caring that you had never had sex before, determined to take advantage of your drugged state. Something hit your back as he thrust and you hazarded a glance over your shoulder. The mask had fallen off and you caught a glimpse of stubble right before he pushed your head back around. «не смотри—!» _Don’t look!_

«Я сейчас кончу—!» he gasped after minutes or hours or years. _I’m about to cum._ «кончи ещё раз для меня!» _Cum for me again!_

He circled his flesh hand around your waist and put his hand between your legs, brushing against your clit and leaning his head into the back of yours. You moaned as the sensation of his tactical gear against your bare back sent jolts of pleasure through you and he bent down and bit down on your shoulder hard enough to draw blood. You yelled out more in surprise than pain and as a reward, he ran his hands over your nub again. 

And your world exploded in light and sound and touch as you climaxed a second time. 

As you did, the Soldier climaxed with a grunt, then a low moan as he emptied himself into your spasming pussy, setting off a third but less intense orgasm for you. 

Overstimulated by the sensations, you passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiterating the warnings.

_“I want her. She’s a fighter.” The Soldier pointed at the screen to the girl in the center of the room staring at everyone else. She was giggling profusely at a cell mate’s euphoria. “How long until she’s ready?”_

_“Soon, Soldat. The drugs won’t be long to take effect, especially on a girl that size.” The technician hated this job, hated selecting unwilling and unknowing girls for this man. The tech’s tastes ran towards men, which is why he was selected for this job: nobody was allowed to touch the girls but the Soldat—and the tech, for medical purpose . They were his reward, his release, and nobody had lasted more than a week._

_The Soldier was given access to the room; he selected his prey and dragged her by the hair into another room. The tech blanched and Vasily Karpov put a warning hand on his shoulder._

_“Don’t intervene. It’s not worth your life.”_

_“But the girl—“_

_“Is not worth it.” Karpov turned the tech to face him. “She will be dead in a week, two tops.”_

_“Why? What’s the point of all this?!”_

_“The Soldier needs a release after a mission or he’s likely to kill everyone in the compound.”_

_The Soldier kept going even after she lost consciousness. When the Soldier was finished, he left the girl passed out against the wall, dripping his seed from every orifice. Tightening his belt, he motioned to Karpov: “Keep her. Dispose of the rest.”_

_If the tech went pale before, he was positively ghostlike now. “But don’t—gack!!”_

_The Soldier had wrapped his metal hand around the tech’s neck. The tech shook his head, grabbing at the cold wrist attached to the hand. “—yes—Soldat—“ The hand tightened until the tech couldn’t breathe and he saw red, then black._

_He was silently praying to God, Jesus, the Madonna, anyone who listened when the vice grip on his throat released._

_“Do not question me again.” With that, the Soldier disappeared down the hallway, Karpov throwing an apologetic glance behind him._

———

You came to in a bed in a windowless cell to a cool cloth pressed against your chest and a prick in your elbow. 

«Ты чувствуешь себя лучше?» a gentle voice asked. You shook your head with a confused expression on your face. 

«...désolée, je ne parle pas la russe... » _sorry, I don’t speak Russian._

«Je suis désolé, j’ai demandé si vous vous sentez mieux. » _I’m sorry, I asked if you were feeling better._

You opened your eyes to see a middle aged man with kind brown eyes and dark blonde hair that was startling to gray at the temples. « Je m’appelle Yevgeni y je serai votre technicien médical. » _my name is Yevgeni and I will be your medical technician._

« Vous êtes un médecin? » _You are a doctor?_

Yevgeni shook his head. « Non, je n'ai pas de doctorat. » _No, I don’t have a degree._

« ...où suis-je? » _where am I?_

« la Sibérie. » 

You pushed him away and stood straight up, to the tech’s dismay. « Non, it faut que vous restez ici—! » _no, you have to stay here!_ Your body agreed: you were woozy and dizzy.

You sat back on the bed to the relief of the tech and your muscles. « Qu’est-ce c’est qu’ils m’ont donné? » _what did they give me?_

Yevgeni sighed. « L'extase. C’est pour son plaisir, pas le tien. » _Ecstasy. It’s for his pleasure, not yours._

Your suspicions confirmed, you realized with a tightness in your chest what happened. « Qu’est-ce qu’il m’a fait? » _what did he do to me?_

The tech looked away, shoulders slumped. « Je suis désolé, je ne pouvais pas l’arrêter. » _I’m sorry, I couldn’t stop him._

Before he could stop you, you lifted the hem of your robe. 

At the junction of your legs, you found multiple bruises and contusions. Your lower regions hurt, a dull throbbing pounding and your arms and wrists were a mass of bruises. 

You sank to your knees with a hoarse cry. You couldn’t possibly know, but Yevgeni fought the urge to hug you and comfort you. 

Another thought occurred to you. « Qu'en est-il de la grossesse ou des maladies sexuellement transmissibles? » _what about pregnancy or sexually transmitted diseases?_

« Ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet.» Yevgeni said gently. « il est testé tous les trois mois et on vous a donné un contraceptif. » _Don’t worry about that. He is tested every three months and you have been given a contraceptive._

The door flew open at that moment. The Soldier stepped in, wearing his tactical gear and mask still, and barked a question at Yevgeni, who responded quietly. Evidently the Soldier didn’t like what he had heard because he backhanded the tech; Yevgeni fell against the wall, bleeding from the nose. The Soldier barked again and Yevgeni shrank against the wall, casting you an apologetic and pitiable glance. 

You stood, incensed but terrified. « Laissez-il tranquille! » _Leave him alone!_

The Soldier turned towards you. An older man in a military uniform pulled Yevgeni out of the room while the Soldier advanced on you. 

You stood your ground as the Soldier strode up to you but your resolve faltered when he backhanded you with his flesh hand; you whirled and fell against the bed with a cry. 

As you recovered, the Soldier motioned for the soldier and Yevgeni to leave; he turned his head and issued a gruff order—

—then turned back as your full fury crashed into his torso. You launched yourself at him, screaming and aiming your nails at his face. 

You may as well have collided with a brick wall. You bounced off of his chest and before you fell too far back, he grabbed you by the throat. 

You saw stars as he slammed you into the wall. While you were stunned, the Soldier flipped you around so your back was against his massive chest. In this position, he bore you to the bed, ripping off your robe along the way. You struggled weakly, your head still pounding from the contact with the wall. 

The Soldier pushed you forward and you landed on the bed face first. He entangled a hand in your hair and yanked so that your head was bent so far back, you thought your neck would snap. With his free hand, he undid his tactical pants and they dropped to the floor. He wet his fingers in his mouth and inserted them unceremoniously into your cunt; you screamed as he brushed against your G-spot and your canal clenched around his fingers. 

Your flailing arms did nothing as the Soldier aligned himself with you and plunged in with a hoarse cry. «не пытайтесь снова, сука—!» _don’t try that again, you bitch._

As he thrust into you, he wrapped his metal hand around your throat and squeezed; you began to choke. He pulled out roughly and flipped you over onto your back and, while you gasped for air, wrenched open your legs and shoved himself back into you. 

Noticing your hands were free, you did the only thing you could do: you fought him. You slapped him, you clawed at his face, you spat in his eyes.

All this seemed to drive the Soldier on further. «вот и все, бойся, черт тебя!» _That’s it, fight me, damn you!_ Every word was punctuated by a brutal thrust and those were accompanied by his hands wrapping around your throat. He didn’t squeeze but he did press his thumbs into your windpipe. Every time you slapped or spat or scratched him, he pushed his thumbs harder, cutting off your air supply. Your blows became less effective as your breathing slowed down, bouncing off of his face and chest as he pumped into you. 

Just as you were about to pass out, the Soldier reared back his head and gasped; dimly, you felt warm heat flood your core. 

After a few thrusts, the Soldier pulled out with a grunt. You moaned as he removed his hands from your throat and gasped as his flesh hand found your clit. Two fingers rubbed against the bundle of nerves; you gasped as you came and he hissed in appreciation as your climax pumped his seed out of you to drip onto the floor. 

«такая хорошая девушка...» he murmured. _such a good girl..._

You spat in his face weakly. He slapped you, but there was no power or malice behind it and his hand rested on your face. 

He left you there. Yevgeni, who had been beating down the door, pushed into the room after the soldier was gone. 

His eyes went wide with horror as he took in your state and he threw his lab coat over you. He moved to pick you up but as soon as he touched you, you screeched and lashed out with fists and feet. 

« C’est moi, chère, c’est seulement moi... » _it’s me, darling, it’s only me..._

Tears flooding your eyes with relief, you collapsed against the man, sobbing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing smutty in this chapter. 
> 
> Reiteration to read the tags.

_The Soldier knew he has chosen wisely: the girl was indeed a fighter. She was the first one to fight back as hard as she had; his loins stirred as he remembered her hands flailing against him and the intense ferocity in her eyes as she fought against the inevitable. She was different than the rest and the Soldier was glad that the operation had gone smoothly. A lonely town in the middle of the French countryside was unlikely to be missed._

_His groin tightened as he remembered laying eyes on her. That pitiful—well, the Soldier couldn’t exactly call the other male a “mate”: his serum enhanced senses did not detect any scent of copulation between the two. She had other scents about her, like cinnamon, vanilla, maybe roses and a fading male scent that was different than the male near her, maybe a father or brother._

_The male had stood between her and the Soldier and the Soldier had grabbed his neck. The girl had smashed a two by four across his shoulders and bought the male enough time to wriggle out of his grasp. He charged and tackled the Soldier about the waist, forcing both to the ground. As the male reared back his fist to punch the soldier in the face, the Soldier grabbed him by the neck with his left hand and squeezed—the male’s neck snapped like a twig._

_The girl screamed but not in fright: it was in grief and rage. He had had to knock her out to get her to the transport. The other agents had girls that had presented less problems._

_The girls had all been drugged just prior to their departure and none had suffered ill effects from the sedative. The trip back to Siberia had been uneventful._

_The tech, however, was becoming a problem; was it possible the Soldier had read his intentions and predilections incorrectly?_

_As he watched the tech through the window, the Soldier concluded that no, he had judged the tech correctly. The tech appeared to be more of a father figure to her as opposed to a rival to the Soldier and the Soldier thanked his lucky stars that the tech spoke French as well as Russian and English._

_He decided to give the tech another task besides keeping the girl alive and unable to conceive. “Have him teach her Russian.”_

_Karpov startled, nearly dripping his coffee. “Soldat—“_

_“She appears to be smarter than the others; I don’t want to run the risk of her getting bored enough to attempt to escape or to eliminate herself,” the Soldier continued. “Have him teach her Russian. Give her entertainment, keep her occupied. She’s intelligent and intelligent people that are bored are prone to mischief. If she behaves, she will be provided with more entertainment.”_

_“As you wish, Soldat.” Karpov was supposed to be in charge but some days, it was the other way around._

_“The tech plays chess, no? He’s won most of the tournaments we have; have him bring her a chess set.” The Soldier crossed his arms over his chest. “If she manages to survive the breaking process, she may make a good addition to Hydra.”_

_“Are you seriously considering turning your sex toy into an agent?”_

_“I will break her,” the Soldier mused, more to himself. To Karpov, he said: “have you disposed of the others yet?”_

_“Scheduled for this evening.” Karpov sipped his coffee, as if they were discussing a sporting event and not executions._

_“Delay it until she speaks passable Russian. If she asks to see them, allow her no more than half an hour a week.”_

_———_

The Soldier did not return that night or the next or the following several days. Yevgeni relaxed a little and procured a chess set for you. You played a decent chess game but you never really took more than a passing interest in it. 

Now, bored out of your mind and trying to keep from falling into despair, your interest piqued. Yevgeni has been teaching you Russian but all you had retained so far were the basic concepts and curse words. Yevgeni used French for concepts such as explaining medical procedures and a teacher tone Russian for lessons. 

« Il faut que vous occupiez votre esprit. » Yevgeni said lightheartedly as he set up the board. _It’s necessary that you occupy your mind._ He bid you to sit on the bed across from the table. « Lorsque vous êtes suffisamment en bonne santé pour faire de l'exercice, cela sera également encouragé. » _When you are healthy enough for exercise, that will be encouraged as well._

You eyed the board dubiously and Yevgeni chuckled. « Mais maintenant, les échecs! » _But for now, chess!_

He switched the board so you were black and he was white and led off with the pawn in front of the queen. 

You lost the first game. 

And the second. 

And the following ten games. 

Frustrated, you upended the table after losing—horribly—to Yevgeni, cursing in French and using your newly acquired Russian swear words to express your intense dislike for the game. He laughed out loud as the pieces flew everywhere. You didn’t know, but the contingent on the other side of the disguised glass was amused as well: security chuckled, Karpov smirked and even the Soldier managed to crack a smile behind his mask. 

Several days after your tantrum with the chessboard, Yevgeni brought you another present. You were delighted to see a sketch pad and charcoal pencils. « Qui me donne ces choses? » _Who is giving me these things?_

Yevgeni hesitated, then replied: « Karpov. Il pense que tu t'ennuies léger.» _Karpov. He thinks you might be bored._

You suspected it wasn’t Karpov that gave you the sketching supplies but didn’t argue. « Le remercier, s’il te plaît. » _Tell him thank you, please._

« Dite-le tu-même mais en russe! » _Tell him yourself, but in Russian!_ Yevgeni wagged a finger at you then at the wall behind you. « Entraîne toi! C’est tout pour aujourd'hui pour nous; pratique la russe! » _Practice! That’s all for us today; practice your Russian!_ Yevgeni shook your hand and left you to your own devices. 

You opened the sketch pad to the first page. It was a good weight of paper and the charcoal was about perfect. For a warm up sketch, you drew a dewy rose, then the accompanying bush and more roses. 

The piece still needed something. 

Then it struck you. The charcoal whipped back and forth on the paper, adding shadow where necessary, and your fingers blended it where it was needed. Finally satisfied, you held the piece at arms length. 

You drew a wolf sniffing the roses. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Google Translate warning. Please, dear god, if anyone out there speaks Russian, please correct me if I’m typing it wrong.
> 
> Reiteration of read the tags warning.

_From behind the disguised one way mirror, Karpov stared slack jawed at the picture. It was beautiful, eloquent in its design and emotional in its visual impact. “She’s brilliant.”_

_The Soldier said nothing; he merely exited the room. Karpov signaled for security to darken the one way glass and they left the room._

You had just finished your piece when the door clanged open. 

The Soldier. 

Your sense of self preservation and sheer terror overrode your logical side; you dropped the sketch pad and backed up to the bed. 

The Soldier advanced on you and you steeled yourself for the violence you were sure was to come—

—but it never did. The Soldier stopped at the sketch pad and picked it up; he turned to the page where your drawing was and just...stood there, staring at it. He traced his fingers around the wolf’s head. 

Then he...carefully tore out the picture and folded it carefully and stuck it in the breast pocket of his tactical gear. 

You squeaked in anger but cringed away when he turned his icy blue eyes to you. “Keep the damn thing,” you said in broken Russian. “Then go eat a dick.” 

The Soldier flinched, startled, then actually _snorted_. “Your Russian is improving.” 

“Fuck your mother in the ass!” You spat. Somewhere, your grandmother was rolling in her grave over your words. 

“Take dare that your words don’t come back to haunt you, child.” He strode up to you and seized you by the hair and forced you to your knees. You let out a terrified sob as he leaned over you. With his metal hand, he undid his belt; his pants slid down around powerful thighs, revealing black boxer briefs with a noticeable bulge in them. 

“Take it out.” It took a few moments for your brain to translate the Russian into French, but you eased his half hard cock out of the opening in the underwear. 

“Get me hard.” You stared up at him through narrowed eyes. You licked your hand and gripped him, maintaining your hard stare into his face; he hissed in pleasure as he hardened. He was large in length and diameter, absentmindedly, you wondered what he would taste like with the super serum. 

“Use your mouth—nngh!” He moaned from behind his mask, hands still in your hair. 

You took the head in, following slowly with the shaft; the Soldier moaned and thrust gently into your mouth. The tip met the back of your throat and there was still a good hands width of cock still to go; you began to gag and he withdrew but only slightly. You brought your hand up to his thigh to steady yourself and he guided that hand to his balls. You gripped his sack and he made a massaging motion with his hand to show you what he wanted; once you picked up the motion, he released your hand and moved his to your breast, where he gripped you through your robe. 

The Soldier murmured something reverently in Russian that you didn’t catch and thrust into your mouth. He picked up the pace when you began sucking, doubling over you with his hands still in your hair. 

Suddenly, he pulled you off of him with a pop then lifted you to the bed, where he lay you on it, surprisingly gentle. He opened your robe, then your legs and pressed himself in slowly, almost gently.

He whispered something in your ear and you made a confused noise; he pushed himself up, took your hand and guided it to your clit, then made circling motions—little jolts of pleasure coursed up your spine. You gasped as he changed his angle, brushing up against a spot he hadn’t hit before, one that promised nirvana if it was stroked the right way. From behind his mask, the Soldier grinned like the cat who caught the canary and changed his angle again, away from that spot but storing knowledge of its existence for later. 

« —s’il vous plait— » you pleaded softly, needing that release more than sustenance. _Please—_

The Soldier hunched over and murmured something in your ear in Russian. You probably knew the words but you were so caught up in your own pleasure that you were ever so close to that you didn’t care about who or what, only how. 

He stood back up and stopped thrusting, then undid the buckles on his tactical coat—slowly. Toying with you. 

“Don’t tease—“ you moaned in what was probably incorrect Russian, but the Soldier shook his head and murmured the same phrase you didn’t catch earlier. Leaving the mask on, he removed the top, revealing an A-shirt underneath and when you sat up to help him remove that, he pushed you back down. 

«Нет. потерпи.»+ With a theatrically aggravated sigh, you completely ignored him and his cryptic, unknown words that would probably have been known outside the throes of pleasure and curiosity and reached for the hem of the shirt. 

The Soldier withdrew from you and you whined at the loss of him. He turned you over on your stomach brutally and pressed his body against yours to pin you to the bed. 

Now terrified beyond your wits, you came to your senses and realized where you were and who you were dealing with. The sudden change from tenderness to ferocity jolted you out of your reverie.

“I’m sorry—please don’t hurt me—I’m sorry,” you sobbed into the sheets. 

The Soldier had no care for your apologies and tears; he wrenched your drawing arm behind you and pinned it to your back with one hand then hunched over you. He turned your head onto its side and gripped a fistful of hair with the other. “Look at me—“ 

You opened one tear muddled eye to his masked visage. 

The Soldier’s face was mere centimeters from yours. “You see what I want you to see—“ A powerful thrust deep into your core interrupted the sentence. “—when _I_ want you to see it.” 

You nodded as best you could. 

He gripped your hair handed and yanked; you let out a strangled sob. “I can’t hear you, child…” 

“Yes—“ 

“Good.” The Soldier sat up, releasing your hair. “Look at the wall.” 

You did and then you felt a probing finger in a place it was NOT supposed to be: your ass. It was the metal hand and the digits on that hand were slightly larger than the ones on the right and not as soft. You cried out but did not try to pull away, fearing the consequences of you did. He thrust into your cunt several times, then used the ensuing rush of arousal to coat his flesh fingers. He replaced the metal ones with the lubricated flesh hand, using two fingers to slide your arousal into your ass. 

The Soldier angled your hips to where he wanted them to be then pushed a hand into your face. You heard strange sounds, then felt something cold hit your hole; he had spit in your ass!

You then belatedly realized what the purpose of the gentle sex: he needed you lubed up. 

When the Soldier was satisfied with your readiness, he spread your cheeks, opening the hole a little more, then pressed the tip of his cock against your asshole and slowly pushed in. 

The pain was excruciating. You screamed and gripped the bedsheets as he bottomed out in your ass. «твоя задница сжимает мой член—»* You had literally no idea what he had said and your brain refused to translate it, electing to scream _get it out, get it OUT_ over and over again. 

Slowly the Soldier began thrusting, his hands spreading your ass cheeks for the view. 

As your ass got used to his width and girth, the thrusting became less painful. He hunched over you, grabbing your wrists with one hand and your throat with the other. 

Your brain began to function normally over the next few minutes and translated his next sentence with deadly accuracy. Each word was accompanied by a progressively rougher thrust: “Don’t—ever—talk—to—me—like—that—again—ahh!“ 

On the last word, the Soldier reared back and cried out, then emptied himself into your ass. He yanked himself out and flipped you onto your back before you could cry in pain, relishing in the few droplets of blood on his still hard cock. He pinned you down by the wrists and throat, this time squeezing your neck slightly, and thrust back into your cunt unceremoniously.

He positioned himself so he was at the same angle that brushed the sweet spot earlier, then began thrusting brutally into you. 

“Cum for me, bitch, scream for me—“ he gasped raggedly. You did, a raw and primal cry echoing off the walls of your cell. He thrust into you several more times then cried out. You felt that same warm heat flood your core. With one final, painful thrust, he squeezed your throat, then withdrew from you. 

Hand still on your throat, he took the other one and swiped it from between your ass cheeks, collecting his cum from both holes along the way. 

Then he proceeded to shove two of those fingers into your mouth. “Clean my hand off like the whore you are.” 

Tears streaming down your face, you swirled your tongue around each finger in turn as he gripped your throat; out of the corner of his eye, you saw him harden again. “Put your hands on me. Jack me off.” 

It took several minutes to get him hard and you were surprised: he’d already cum twice and, as inexperienced as you were with sex, you didn’t think men were capable of that. Maybe it had something to do with the serum? 

As the Soldier got close, he pulled you forward towards him and shoved his cock into your mouth, exploding the second the tip hit the roof of your mouth. You began to gag but the Soldier held you in place as he let out a shuddering groan and emptied himself into you for a third time. 

“Do not sass me again, girl, or it will be worse,” he said gently. Your mouth around his cock as it twitched out the last of his climax, you nodded and tears began to stream out of your eyes. He pulled you off of him and said something in Russian; you shook your head, not understanding. Impatiently, he tapped your mouth. You opened your mouth at his prodding and showed him the load on your tongue. 

“Good girl.” The Soldier followed the praise with another phrase in Russian and stroked your throat. Terrified, you swallowed the load and he… pet your hair, like a dog. 

It tasted like pineapples. 

He left you there sobbing and leaking his seed out of your cunt and ass. As he walked towards the door, you glared daggers into his back through your tears and spit out what cum you didn’t swallow, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +=no, be patient  
> *= your ass is squeezing my cock


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the one commenter for your corrections, I greatly appreciate it! I hate butchering languages, it seems so disrespectful. 
> 
> Again with the tags.

The next day, when Yevgeni came in, you flinched away from his greeting hug. He reduced his touches to medically necessary ones, casting a solemn gaze over your bruises and injuries. You refused to meet his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry, darling,” he whispered gently in French. He opened his satchel and brought out his stethoscope, then pressing it to your chest then back. “You don’t appear to be gravely injured, that much I can say.” 

“I should have fought harder,” you said hoarsely. “I don’t know why I didn’t.”

Yevgeni turned your face to his with a gentle hand. “You would have died.” 

“I don’t care,” you grated, looking away. “Anything is better than this.” 

“Look at me, honey.” Yevgeni’s gentle but firm voice had you involuntarily turning your head to him. “You cannot think like that. I don’t know if you’re religious but I am. I pray to God, Jesus, the Madonna, anyone listening to keep you safe, you WILL get out of this. I can’t say how but you will.” 

“I’m going to die here, Yevgeni,” you stated calmly. 

“I promise you that you won’t.” Yevgeni took your face in his hand and motioned with his eyes to the stone wall off to your left while he shined a light in your eyes to check them. “They’ve a lot invested in you; they have bigger plans and if you play by their rules for now, you may yet survive.” 

The message was clear: you were being watched. You inwardly cringed at the thought of your observers watching you be raped. 

“Have you had a cycle yet?” Yevgeni asked while continuing his exam.

You blushed; Mamàn had always told you that men didn’t need to know these things. Growing up, all your doctors for that department were women. “N-no.”

“That’s normal for what you’re going through. If you have any nausea or vomiting and you’re tired more than you’re not, you need to let me know.” 

You blanched. “I thought you gave me a contraceptive!” 

“I did, and a good one, but that’s not why I said that. It’s extremely unlikely you’d get pregnant but the only thing that ever ensures no pregnancy is no sex. There might be a minuscule chance that you’d get pregnant—“ 

You began to hyperventilate. 

“Now, child, it’s unlikely, it’s just a precaution—“

“Yevgeni, if I’m pregnant by that beast, I’ll go against everything I believe in—“ 

“It’s not likely, child! It’s just a precaution,” Yevgeni said with exasperation. “Even the super serum can’t get around a contraceptive. Women under extreme amounts of stress miss several cycles and if that’s accompanied by nausea and vomiting, there may be underlying causes.” 

You calmed down a little. “I-I want to see my friends.” 

“I can arrange that, if only for your stress levels.” He left you where you sat on the bed.

“Will I be allowed to make myself presentable? I smell, I want a shower!” You demanded. 

“There she is, the firecracker I’ve missed!” Yevgeni laughed as he walked towards the door. “I will get you access to bathing.” 

Unbeknownst to him, you were formulating a plan.

———

_The Soldier merely nodded at the tech’s timid requests. The tech slumped in relief._

_He had the new smell of copulation and a male around him and the Soldier sneered from behind his mask, but his primal side remained assured that the prey was safe. If the tech preferred men to women, it meant the prey would never belong to anyone but the Soldier._

_His sneer turned into a devious smile: the Soldier now has a plan of his own, one that assured the girl would break to his will._

——— 

The door opened, startling you from your post-shower doze. You had been expecting Yevgeni, Sarah or Michelle, maybe Lucille or the others but not him. 

You stood your ground, face meeting the Soldier's masked one. He met your gaze and walked towards you—non threateningly. Almost...friendly. You turned your head and stared out of the corners of narrowed eyes. “What do you want?” You demanded in elementary Russian. 

“You.” He stopped arms length from you and reached out with his flesh hand to stroke your face. You froze, terrified and unsure of what was going on and positive that if you reacted negatively that he would do some serious damage. 

His hand brushed your face: his touch was...soft, almost delicate. His eyes were of a different feeling altogether; you had known they were blue but you hadn’t known they were capable of the kindness they were currently displaying.

He leaned forward into you, right arm wrapping around your waist. The hand pressed into the small of your back, pulling you into him. You lifted your right hand to slap him and he grabbed it with his metal hand and squeezed—hard. His masked face leaned into your left ear and whispered: “I know you know about the window.” 

You froze, eyes wide. He continued, nosing your neck; the material felt cruel against your skin. Your friends are on the other side of that window with guns to their heads. They can’t hear us but they can see us. If you want them to live, you do exactly as I say, when I say it. Is that clear?”

You nodded shakily. “Please don't hurt them—“

“They won’t be harmed if you follow directions. Now kiss my neck. Be happy to see me.”

You pressed your lips against the Soldier’s neck and he nuzzled into your neck, inhaling the scent of the soap and shampoo you had used. 

———

_She’s intoxicating—_

———

You hazarded a glance towards the window. It looked like you two were an ordinary couple sharing a tender moment. Those behind the window could not see your hand in his wrist and it just appeared as if you two were necking. 

He smelled of smoke and sweat and something sweet, not an unpleasant combination, and if he had been an average man, you’d have found yourself extremely turned on. 

He began to rock his hips against you, rutting into yours and his intentions became clear. He meant to take you while the other women were watching. “Please—not in front of them—“ 

“One signal from me and your friends are ghosts,” he murmured into your neck, pulling you closer with his metal arm around your back. 

Tears came to your eyes and you sniffed and nodded. 

He guided you to the bed, his back facing the glass. Gently he pushed you down so you were seated. Without an order from the Soldier, you undid his belt and fly, then took him in hand and stroked him. His cock hardened after several strokes and you took the tip into your mouth, swirling your tongue around his head. 

“Oh shit—“ the Soldier groaned, putting a hand on your shoulder and another against your head. He doubled over as you started sucking and fondling his balls. “—feels so good—“ he moaned as he thrust into your mouth. 

As you sucked, he released his hold on you and removed his tactical coat. “Close your eyes and keep going.” Remembering his warning, you did so, stroking and fondling. You heard rustling and realized he had taken off his undershirt when he tied it around your eyes. 

You were blind. 

Gently, as if you were made of china, the Soldier pulled you off of him and pushed you back so you were laying with your legs hanging off the bed. “Wha—“ 

“Shh. Do as I say, girl.” His voice was clearer, less muffled. You didn’t dare remove you blindfold to confirm but you suspect he may have taken off his mask. 

Your suspicions were confirmed when you felt his tongue against the inside of your thigh. “Oh—!” His large hands massaged the insides of your legs. 

“Put your hands in my hair.” 

“I can’t see—“ you whispered. 

“Give me your hand—“ You reached out your right hand and the Soldier grasped it with surprising gentleness with his metal hand and guided it to his hair. He returned to kissing, nipping and sucking the insides of your legs. 

It was soft but strong. You carded your fingers through his locks—

—and gripped them hard as the goddamn Winter Soldier licked a hot stripe up your pussy. Arching your back, you cried out in both surprise and pleasure. “Aah—!” 

As gifted as he was in killing, the Winter Soldier was so in his tongue work. He lavished attention on every part of your womanhood, all tongue and lips and few teeth. 

As you moaned and gasped, the coil of an orgasm curled in your core. The Soldier hummed into your clit, murmuring something in Russian that did not reach your ears. 

———

_”You taste so good...”_

———

And then he slid a metal finger into your canal. You simply stopped caring who was watching when he crooked it and brushed against that sweet spot. Your hips lifted of their own accord and the Soldier gently but firmly pushed them back down. He took his mouth from your clit long enough to whisper “That’s it, cum for me” before reapplying it. 

Your body, seemingly remembering the Soldier’s order to do as he said, did exactly that and you came with a shout, gripping his hair with one hand and the sheets with the other. 

Before you could recover, the Soldier rose up and you heard his buckle jingle and cloth shift. Still coming down, you felt his dick tease and probe at your entrance. 

Then you felt his mouth against your ear. “Put your hands on my back.” 

And you remembered where you were. 

As the Soldier hunched over you, pressing in slowly, you slid your hands up his back and accidentally lightly grazed it with your nails along the way. 

He froze and for one terrified instant, you thought you had done something irreparably wrong. 

Then he lowered his face to yours, brushing against the blindfold and whispered “again“ in your ear. You were confused for a moment, then experimentally tracked your nails down his back. He groaned “more—!” You obliged and he rocked his hips into yours, bottoming out with a hiss. 

“Harder—“ he gasped as he began thrusting into your. 

You did and he began pumping into you as you drove your nails into his back. The Soldier snaked a hand in between your bodies and began to thumb your clit as he thrust into you, alternating between shallow and deep thrusts. 

“Harder—! Like you mean it—“ The Soldier lowered his head against your cheek, mouth drawing closer to yours. Through your blindfold, you felt his hair drag along your face. You dug your nails into your back so hard you thought you’d drawn blood. The Soldier cried out and drove into you with a fervor he hadn’t ever shown to you; you felt his climax flood you. 

And then he _kissed_ you. 

The kiss muffled your surprised squeak. 

It was everything the romance novels had described it to be. It was sensual, passionate and—dare you say it?—tender. You tasted your essence on his tongue as he probed it into your mouth. It triggered your own climax and you broke the kiss to gasp. He ran his tongue down the column of your throat, biting down gently as you came. 

As you came down, the Soldier brought his mouth up towards your ear. “Such a good girl. Your friends will live for now.” 

He withdrew from you and you dimly registered him pulling up his pants and buckling them. Then he pulled off your blindfold. You looked up at him through your haze; he had the mask back on and was pulling down the a-shirt over his body. You were mildly disappointed that you couldn’t see what was underneath but the sex you’d just had was so amazing that you didn’t care. 

The Soldier stared down at you sprawled on the bed, totally sexed out, as he pulled on his tactical coat. 

———

_She’s so beautiful like this…_

———

Utterly exhausted and satiated, you fell into an easy doze as the Soldier left.


	6. Chapter 6

_She dozed on the bed and the Soldier watched her through the glass. The other females stared at him warily; one gazed with disgust at the prey._

_The Soldier smiled; the damage was done._

———

You woke when the door opened again. 

And standing there before you was Sarah. 

Only Sarah. You stood up and rushed to her with your arms open in a hug. 

She avoided your embrace, eyes red with tears. 

“Sarah, what’s wrong?” You asked in French. “Are the others okay?” 

“We saw you with him.”

You paled. You knew about the mirror but they had to know you did it for them, the other girls, so they would live.

“The others don’t want to see you.” 

“Sarah, please—“ What was going on? Why was she acting like this? 

“Is this a _game_ to you?” She screamed. “You suck his cock and spread your legs for favors and food and this—“ She held her arms out, indicating the sparse room. “—this is far better than we’ve seen in MONTHS!” 

“Sarah—“ 

“Don’t—just don’t—“ With that, Sarah strode up to you and slapped you across the face. 

———

_Well THAT was unexpected._

_The Soldier has anticipated having to put more effort into convincing the other females of the prey’s “betrayal”._

_Evidently the plan was working better than he thought._

———

The room was quiet for a few moments, then Sarah, eyes red with tears and rage, turned and stormed from the room. 

“I did it for you—!” The shout burst from your throat unbidden. “He threatened you all—he told me if I didn’t do what I was told, he’d have you all killed—!” 

Sarah’s hand hesitated on its path to the knob. 

“Do you think I WANTED this, Sarah?!” The other woman turned to you. “You have NO idea the hells I’ve been through since we’ve been taken. You have no idea what he does to me—“ 

Sarah stared at you, face passive.

“—and I go through it to keep you all alive!” Your throat was hoarse and tears were streaming down your face. 

The room went quiet again, the silence only broken by your sobs. 

Finally Sarah whispered: “I don’t know what to believe anymore.” 

And she left. 

You collapsed onto the floor into tears of rage and grief. It wasn’t until you felt a hesitant hand on your shoulder that your sobs abated. “I’m sorry for your friends.” 

Were your ears playing tricks on you or was the Winter Soldier, assassin extraordinaire, _sympathizing_ with you? 

He sat down beside you and wrapped his flesh arm around your shoulder and pulled you to him, allowing you to sob onto his chest. “You did everything you were told and still they don’t understand. I know, child, I know.” 

———

_The Soldier has been counseled on what to say by female minions. “Empathize with her. Tell her you’re sad for the loss of her friends,” one terrified minion had said._

_“Comfort her? Hug her—“ another had timidly suggested._

_A third minion, a bit more bold than the rest, offered: “maybe speak to her without the mask?” That wasn’t an option yet but he did entertain that notion._

_A fourth, one with nothing to lose, stated boldly: “Don’t try to sleep with her while you’re comforting her; if she makes the first move, let her but don’t make the moves yourself.”_

_The Soldier realized that with this particular prey, he would not get what he wanted by brute force. Of course, the physical relief could be had by those means but he wanted total obedience, heart, mind and soul as well as body._

_It was odd that the Soldier was seen around the complex at all, much less speaking to the techs and minions beyond basic instructions, and the minions would chatter quietly among themselves for days to come about the Soldier asking for advice._

———

You weren’t sure what to believe at this point, you just needed a shoulder to cry on. Something in the back of your mind clenched at the thought of seeking that comfort from the man who had violated you, but you didn’t care. 

You had just lost all your friends and you were in emotional agony over it. 

The Soldier held you close, stroking your hair and saying nothing. 

———

_Without disturbing the gi—prey sobbing on his chest, the Soldier nodded at the window._

_Behind the glass, Karpov motioned to the squad awaiting orders. “Execute the others.”_

———

You heard the sound of boots in the hallway and looked up through the open door. Fully armed agents stormed down the hallway; you heard a door open and screaming. 

You stood up and ran to the door to peek out into the hallway—

—ducking back in as gunfire began. The screams stopped. 

And you heard something being dragged down the hallway. You looked back out to see Sarah being dragged down the hall, still as death, her body trailing blood. Then Michelle and Lucille and the others were dragged as well, each one also frightfully still and trailing blood.

And then it hit you. You were truly alone. 

Too numb to cry, you turned on the Soldier and locked eyes with him. He met your stare with an impassive one of his own. 

And something snapped. “You son of a BITCH!!” 

You launched yourself at him, not caring for anything beyond the deaths of your friends. Fists and feet flailing, you pummeled at him, your blows no more effective than bird wings against a wolf. 

He stood there, tolerating your full fury until one of your blows found his nose on his masked face. The mask protected it and all your punch did was barely dent it but the Soldier went from a passive statue to full blown rage. 

On your next blow, he grabbed your wrist and twisted, bringing you to your knees with a pained cry. Saying nothing, he dragged you out of the room and down the hallway. 

For a fleeting moment, you thought you were going to end up as Sarah as the others. 

The Soldier flung open a door to a room and pushed you inside. It was freezing, more so when he ripped off your robe. You turned to fight whatever he had planned for you and found a closed door. Screaming, you ran to it to open it—it was locked. You pounded on the door but to no avail and soon you realized you weren’t going to get an answer. 

———

_“Three days, no food or water.”_

_“You know she’ll die in there, right?” Karpov quietly asked._

_“She won’t,” the Soldier responded._


	7. Chapter 7

It was freezing in the cell. 

You lost track of the time you had been in there. You had tried to keep moving to stay warm but it hadn’t worked. You were not given food or water, so your energy level became increasingly lower; exercising hadn’t helped, it just burned off energy and made you hungry and thirsty. 

Your skin was now a milky white from the cold and your breath came in ragged gasps and puffs of air. 

Long past the shivering stage, you felt...warm. Dimly, you recalled that the last known stages of death from hypothermia were feeling warmth and peace. 

You knew this was it, you were going to die. You smiled lightly then curled up into a ball in the corner, waiting for unconsciousness to take you. 

It was an insanely long time before you fell asleep, praying to never wake up. 

———

_“It’s been three days. Is she still alive?”_

_The Soldier has nearly broken the tech’s neck after he had come in screaming and demanding to see the girl almost two days ago. Instead of cowering like usual, the tech had actually fought back, throwing useless punches and kicks against the Soldier’s rock hard frame._

_“God—damn you—let her go—!” The tech had choked out as his face got redder._

_Karpov had cleared his throat, bringing the Soldier back to reality. The latter realized that if he killed the tech, he’d lose the girl completely._

_He needed the tech alive. Releasing his vice grip on the man’s neck, he had stepped back and allowed the tech to collapse onto the floor, wheezing and gasping._

_Since then, the tech had been pacing like a caged leopard. He hadn’t gone to his barracks room, not even under threats of punishment, electing to sleep in the corner with his coat wrapped around him._

_The Soldier gave up. The tech was allowed to remain provided he remained quiet._

_“It’s time,” Karpov repeated. The Soldier left the room, grabbing a torn blanket._

_The tech moved to follow him but Karpov put his hand on the man’s shoulder. “Stay here.”_

_“I have to—“_

_Karpov shook his head. “He will call you when he’s ready.”_

_All in the room watched with barely contained shock as the Winter Soldier, deadliest man in the world, wrapped the girl in the blanket tenderly and picked her up. Cradling her as if she was made of the finest, most fragile China, the assassin carried her down the hall to the medical bay._

———

Death is a funny thing. 

One moment you were floating as if you were being carried, then you were flat on a surface. You were freezing and warm at different parts of your body. 

Your eyes refused to open to take in your surroundings so your mind detached from your body. 

You floated above yourself in what appeared to be a medical room. Yevgeni was frantically compressing your chest as another tech squeezed a mask over your face to force air into your lungs. The Soldier stood impassively against the wall, arms folded; two agents stood on either side of him, rifles down by their sides but ready to fire if the Soldier gave the order. By the way both techs moved, you gathered their lives were on the line: if they didn’t revive you, they’d die too. 

But why should you care? These people had kidnapped you and watched you be raped and did nothing. Even Yevgeni, who could have helped you but didn’t. 

And your heart hardened. You decided that every goddamn one of them would feel your wrath.

Starting with the Soldier. 

Not as reluctant as you had previously been, you elected to go back. 

———

_“I’ve got a pulse!” The tech administering the oxygen announced, both relieved and triumphant. The one doing the chest compressions stopped and ran over to check monitors._

_“She’s back!” He proclaimed._

_The Soldier waited until the techs were no longer paying attention to him but were away from the girl. He gave a barely perceptible nod and the agents lifted their rifles._

_The sound of gunfire took only the techs by surprise._


	8. Chapter 8

Your eyes opened slowly. 

The room was a soft white and vastly different than the cell you were used to. The mattress was softer than the one in the cell. 

You sat up and a hand pushed you gently back down. Looking around, you saw the hand was attached to the Soldier. With surprising patience, he kept his hand on your chest as he checked the monitors.

“Vitals are good.”

“...how long…?”

“About two weeks.” The Soldier removed his hand and turned to a table beside him.

“Where’s...where’s Yevgeni?” 

“Gone.” That tone meant Yevgeni wasn’t coming back. 

And it didn’t matter that he had done nothing to help you get out. 

What mattered is that your only chance of getting out was gone. 

Time for Plan B. 

Plan B was to wait. Suffer, tolerate and endure, but wait. 

And persevere. 

———

You recovered fairly well, without the loss of any fingers or toes. 

A few days after you woke up, you were moved into a room, as opposed to a cell. It looked like a plain hospital room. You walked around exploring it, tapping on various surfaces. Nothing felt different, just cinder block walls. You checked everywhere do anything out of the ordinary, not that you knew what you what you were looking for. 

“You will learn.” The Soldier’s voice interrupted your rounds. Even through the mask, he seemed bored. 

“Learn what?” 

“To sweep in detail.” He reached behind the mirror and pulled out what looked like a button and showed it to you. “This doesn’t function; this room is completely private. You will learn to sweep a room for listening devices in an instant.” He crushed the device between two metal fingers and approached you, stopping at arm’s length. 

You lifted your chin imperiously to stare into his cold blue eyes. _I’ll play along for now, but the first chance I get, you’re a dead man._

The Soldier chuckled. “Still the same fire in your eyes.” He stepped closer and you stood your ground, daring him to do anything. “That’s why I chose you. Out of everyone, you have the most promise.” 

“Promise for what?” 

Smirking, the Soldier put his hands on your hips, leaning his head into yours. “You will see.” 

You froze as his hands began to wander, then pulled away, crossing your arms around your chest, then turning away. “I know there’s more devices; I don’t want people to see.” 

“There’s no cameras here,” the Soldier said as he wrapped his arms around you from behind, hands delving under your robe. 

_Ah._ “But they can hear us—oh!” His deft flesh fingers worked their way between your legs. You sucked in a breath in pleasure as they brushed against your clit. 

“There’s no recording devices either. This room is clean,” he purred in your ear.

He guided you to the full length mirror built into the wall and positioned you so you could see yourself from head to toe. Gently, with his metal arm, he stripped you of your robe; you closed your eyes.

You didn’t want to see what had become of your body. 

“Open your eyes, child,” the Soldier whispered gently through his mask. “Look.” 

You peeked through half opened lids at your frame.

Your frame was gaunt; you could count your ribs. Your skin was sallow and tinted yellow and your eyes were sunken into your face, surrounded by bruises. Your cheekbones were prominent in your face and your hair was lanky and greasy. 

Tears in your eyes, you clenched them shut and turned away from your reflection. 

“You will be formidable when I’m through with you,” the Soldier whispered gently in your ear. His hand trailed your arousal from between your legs up the center of your body. “Your beauty won’t matter, just your skill.” He dipped his finger and what remained of your arousal into your mouth. “You can be anyone and anything you want to be: you can be beautiful, you can be invisible, you can be anything.” 

You accepted the digit into your mouth and sucked, earning a groan from the Soldier. 

“And that—” he said as he fumbled with his belt with his metal hand. “—is what I find truly beautiful about you.” 

_He thinks I’m beautiful? Even like this?_

Your unspoken question was answered as he pressed his mask to your shoulder in an approximation of a kiss, then gently pushed your torso forward. You steadied your hands on the mirror to catch yourself before you fell as he ran his hands down your body, gently massaging your breasts, your waist and other softer parts of your body. 

He pressed his forehead into your back as he slid his pants down; you felt his erection against your ass as he slid a hand between your legs. “Oh fuck, you’re so wet—“ 

You moaned, closing your eyes and biting your bottom lip as one large metal finger, then a second inserted themselves into your canal. It felt so good that you clenched around then and groaned. 

“That’s it, дорогая*, fuck yourself on my fingers…” The Soldier leaned down so his masked mouth was against your shoulder, as if he was kissing it, and began to gently thrust his fingers into you. 

He reached his flesh hand around and began to finger your clit, sending little jolts of pleasure coursing through you. 

You gasped as you felt your climax approaching. “I’m gonna—“ 

“That’s it, крошка+, cum for me…” The Soldier whispered in your ear. 

His breathy command on your ear, combined with his hand on your clit and his fingers in your cunt, sent you tumbling over the edge into a soft climax; you gasped and would have fallen except for his hand around your waist. 

The Soldier carefully pulled you up so that your back was against his chest, then lifted you up by hooking his strong arms under your knees. You steadied yourself by reaching back with one hand and grabbing the back of his head and resting the other one on his hip as he lowered you onto his cock. 

You gasped as he entered you, hitting every spot you knew about and some you didn’t. He thrust into you, slowly and gently, his length filling you and brushing against your sweet spot with every pass. 

“So—fucking—tight—“ he murmured against your shoulder. 

It felt so goddamn _good_ that you nearly forgot what was going on and with whom. To hell with it. You’d enjoy this moment, especially since watching it all happen in the mirror made this moment even hotter. 

Abruptly, the Soldier stopped. You could feel him pulsing inside you but the lack of a flooding warmth informed you he hadn’t cum yet. You turned your head to look at him through the corner of your eye. 

“I’m close…” He lifted you off his cock and turned you towards the bed. You fell forward softly and he steadied you with two strong but gentle hands, then slowly pushed his dick into you again. “God you feel so fucking good—“ 

As he began fucking you over the bed, you reached back and grabbed his hand, then brought it to the back of your head; he took the hint, grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled. He placed his other hand in the small of your back to pin you in place and thrust harder. 

The coil in your belly intensified and you clenched down on his cock, gasping out “oh my god—“ 

The Soldier leaned forward and growled a low whisper in your ear: 

“I’m your god now.“ 

And you came with the intensity of a supernova.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dogoraya=darling. A funny tidbit I found in my research is that this also means “expensive”, which speaks to the effort being expended.
> 
> +kroshka=little one. Literal: a crumb


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay it gets kind of silly here. I still hold the belief that the Soldier, when not murdering people and doing that sexy ass walk, has some kind of sense of humor.

The Soldier came with a soft gasp and a stuttering of his hips; he jerked out and hot ropes of cum landed on your back and ass. 

Instead of leaving, however, he gently pushed you up into the bed with his hips, then rolled over so you were both on your right side. He allowed you to lay on his arm while he rested his metal one on your hip; he did not seem bothered by the stickiness of his own fluids, electing to pull you closer into a cuddling position. 

He pressed his masked lips against the side of your neck, inhaling your scent, and wrapped his metal arm around your chest. You squeaked in surprise from the cold but it soon warmed up against your naked skin and you nestled back into the Soldier’s still clothed chest. 

Just as you were floating off to sleep, he spoke quietly: “Tomorrow, you begin training.” 

He did not leave your room until the wee hours of the morning.

———  
 _  
Karpov had placed his head in his hands when the Soldier had informed him of the plan. “Are you sure? You don’t remember the other failures we’ve had.”_

_“She’d be an asset. She’s smart, strong and stubborn as hell.”_

_Still not as stubborn as you, Karpov had thought at the Soldier’s retreating back._

_Truth be told, the Soldier had not expected this diamond in the rough. She was more than just a toy to him at this point and while she still needed some improvements, she was well on track to becoming either a partner or a protege, maybe both._

———

Months passed. 

You hadn’t asked what happened to Yevgeni and you weren’t sure if you really wanted to know. He never returned to see you and the Soldier took over your care.

The Soldier was a cruel taskmaster. You were expected to rise early and go to bed late. Every other day, you ran increasingly longer distances or longer amounts of time and the other days you didn’t run were spent weight training and sparring with him and other agents. He was considerably larger and heavier than you, but you had speed and range in your favor. 

Any failures on your part were swiftly and brutally punished; any successes were barely acknowledged but you found yourself seeking out his praise and only his praise. It didn’t matter if the entirety of your audience was impressed with your accomplishment; what mattered was his approval. A nod was the best you would get, but it was what you craved. 

One particularly difficult day, you snapped at him. Instead of slapping you as he usually did, the Soldier had hiked you up by the back of your shirt and dragged you out into the snowy Siberian wilderness and left you there for twelve hours. You hadn’t come close to death but you wish you had; you had taken ill for a week and a half after that. He did not push you physically, electing to give you easy tasks, but he still made you exercise and read. 

The Soldier had also sat with you, some part of his body in contact with yours at all times, at least until you recovered.

He continued to take what he wanted of your body, fulfilling his needs but making sure yours were met. He still never took off his mask or clothes. 

He had adjusted your diet to meet your new physical needs and often used denial of food as a motivator; one time, you went about five days without more than a glass of water a day. 

When you weren’t exercising your body, you were exercising your mind. You learned to disassemble various firearms, then reassemble them and fire them accurately; you began learning other languages besides your native French and the Russian you were taught by Yevgeni; you learned to map terrain and survive in extreme climates. 

You learned anatomy, physiology, various histories of countries you didn’t care about. You learned to calculate windage and other factors by hand, something you never thought of doing before. 

Most important of all the things you learned, you learned how to bide your time. The desire to destroy that which had destroyed you never waned, but the need to learn _how_ intensified.

———

As your mind changed, your body did as well. 

As you passed by a mirror one day, around a year after you had been taken, you noticed the changes. 

The Soldier noticed as well. His hands lingered over your regained curves as he adjusted where your body needed to be for a certain move and his eyes wandered over your body at every opportunity. 

Today, you were to spar with him to see what you had retained as far as hand to hand combat. You knew that you would probably lose, but you sure as shit weren’t going to back down from a challenge. 

The Soldier stood across the gym from you. “You’re late.” 

You said nothing; a response would have been an excuse and an excuse would have earned you a slap or denial of food. 

As you stretched silently, the Soldier did as well. 

Your breath caught in your throat as he stood on his tiptoes and reached towards the ceiling. His training shirt lifted up and you caught a peek of rock hard abdominal muscles. 

———  
 _  
There exists absolutely no reason why I shouldn’t tease her a bit._

———

Lazily, the Soldier brought his flesh arm behind his head to stretch the underside of it. The motion brought up the right side of his shirt, giving you a healthy view of part of his abs. 

You blinked, flustered, and turned away, concealing a devious smile. _Two can play…_

So you stripped your shirt, revealing your now toned torso and sports bra. 

Reveling in the barely audible choking sound you heard from the Soldier, you turned slightly away from him and bent to touch your toes, giving him a view of your ass. 

Knowing full well you’d probably pay dearly for your show later, you spread your legs to stretch a different group of muscles. You looked up to see the Soldier performing lunge stretches to warm up his legs—

—in boxers. 

And only boxers. 

Your eyes nearly bugged out of your head. 

He was physically stunning, with bronze skin, strong legs and well defined abs. He was hairless and there was not a mark on his body. He still had his mask on and lifted a sardonic eyebrow as you ogled him. 

The unspoken dare hung in the air. 

And you took the Soldier up on it by removing your own pants, leaving you in your underwear. 

You turned your back to him, doubling down on his dare by spreading your legs and sinking slowly into a split, the leaning over and grabbing an ankle. 

A soft growl was your only warning before the Soldier pounced on you from behind. With a startled cry, you fell on your chest, your legs falling back to normal range. He fell on top of you, but didn’t crush you and you felt his sizeable erection press against your ass. 

“Oh I am going to make you pay for your stunt,” he grated in your ear. “‘M gonna fuck you so hard—“ 

You suppressed a smirk at the innuendo then reached back to grab a handful of his hair and pull his masked face to yours. “Gotta catch me first—“ 

The Soldier froze in shock, which gave you enough time to wriggle out from under him and take off running the length of the gym. 

He did catch up to you, predictably, tackling you around the waist and bearing you to the floor. He turned you so your ass pressed against his hips then captured both wrists in one hand, using the other to _rip_ your underwear off and shove the waistband of his down to free his diamond hard erection. 

Without further foreplay—which didn’t matter anyways because you were dripping—he plunged into you with a triumphant shout, driving into you with a brutal pace. 

It _hurt_ but you took his cock like you’d been doing for the last year. You struggled to disengage and finally, the Soldier came in you with hoarse gasp. 

As soon as he let go of your wrists, you turned around and pushed him down with little hesitation on his part, then straddled him—

———

_Oh shit oh god oh fuck this woman will be the death of me—_

———

—and sank down onto his still hard cock. “GOD yes—“ 

This was a new angle for you both— the Soldier preferred positions where he could control you. You looked down at his masked face and relished watching his eyes roll into the back of his head as he filled you up. 

He was long to the point of pain from this angle but you didn’t care. You rocked your hips against his groin instead of bouncing and thoroughly enjoyed the sounds of need that were coming from the Soldier. He gripped your hips in a way that you were sure would leave bruises but you still didn’t care. 

You rode him, softly at first, using a hand on his massive chest to balance yourself and the other to fondle your breasts. This angle was favorable to you, you discovered, as you could control the pressure on your clit and soon, your orgasm rippled, then exploded through you and you let out a hoarse “oh!” 

Chasing the white dragon of your climax, you sank your nails into his chest and he cried out, fucking up into you harder and harder until he cried out in ecstasy. You felt his heat flood your core. 

And then you knew how you were going to kill him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re almost done, I promise. A chapter then an epilogue to go!

You lay in his arms later that week. He slept on his stomach, his metal arm bent under his head and holding a pillow and his right arm draped over your torso, that ever present mask dampening the snores. You could only tell that he was asleep by his breathing but you knew the second you shifted to leave the bed, he would wake up. 

Everything that had happened to you in the last year caught up to you as you lay awake. Sleep was difficult for you now but you could manage on three to five hours a night so long as you could rest the next day. You were physically and mentally stronger than you were and you found yourself capable of more than you’d ever thought possible.

What had happened? 

You had started off as a piece of furniture, a toy to be used at his leisure. 

But now? Now there was something you couldn’t name between the Soldier and you. If you didn’t know any better, you’d say he was _fond_ of you. After you taking charge in the gym, he allowed you more control of your own life. You were allowed to make more decisions and he would come to you with questions about tactics and missions. 

He even began exchanging brief questions with you, such as your birthdays, your favorite colors, scotch or whiskey, et cetera. You were pleasantly shocked to find a new sketchpad and pencils on your bed on your birthday; you gave him a blowjob for his (what do you get a super soldier when you can’t shop?).

And you schemed. 

You weren’t allowed to leave the compound; no one was except the Soldier. There were few people who were allowed to approach the gate; they ran the errands such as groceries and other needs. They did not have a pattern of when they came and you suspected that that was intentional. Laundry was done on the compound and despite observing and waiting, you could not find a way to escape. 

It didn’t matter that you were the favorite of the Soldier; you were given no leeway with anything, not even to leave the compound. 

So you waited. 

Your breaking point came one day when the Soldier returned from a mission but refused to see you when you went to him as ordered. Instead, you were made to wait outside the door to his room in your robe and underwear as you heard the sounds of the room being destroyed. 

You opened the door to a disaster: the Soldier stood huffing in the center of the room, surrounded by the debris of his anger. All of his furniture was destroyed, mirrors broken, lights shattered. His flesh hand was bleeding and dripping blood from the knuckles and his arms were littered with cuts that wept blood. 

Without thinking, you ran to him to check him over. 

The second you put a hand on him, the Soldier **backhanded** you so hard with his metal hand, you blacked out. 

You came to on the floor, the Soldier standing over you. A look of concern on his masked face unsettled you and you scuttled backwards away from him. 

Your head throbbed and, with tears in your eyes, you felt the side where his hand made contact. 

It came away bloody.

The whole time you had been captive, he had never drawn blood outside of training and he was the one to clean you up. 

The Soldier crouched down with a look of apologetic concern on his face. 

———

_“Never inflict injury for injury’s sake” was the first thing he was taught as an assassin. “Never do it because you WANT to do it.”_

_“And NEVER inflict it on children or unwilling partners.” The Handler before Karpov had actually had to define “unwilling” and “partners” and the man had turned red from the explanation._

_It had not been her fault. The Dreams has surfaced again: the train, the man with the red face, man on the bridge, the blond man—especially him—had crept into the recesses of his mind and stayed there. It had angered him that he had known the man but could not find answers._  
  
———

He was reaching for you; you scuttled back some more, tears flowing, then got shakily to your feet and ran out of his room.

Upon reaching your room, you deadbolted the door, something you knew you’d pay for later, then sank to your knees and sobbed. 

You cried for Sarah, for Michelle, for Yevgeni and begged their forgiveness for forgetting about them. You sobbed for yourself, putting up with the hell you’d gone through just to survive. 

As you cried, you became aware of a weight in your robe sleeve. You shook it with the opening down—

—and one of the Soldier’s small knives came tumbling out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ashes of Eden” by Breaking Benjamin was the inspiration for this chapter.

You were startled awake by a pounding on the door. You looked up, somewhat disoriented. 

Something clanged to the floor as you shifted—a knife. _The_ knife.

And you remembered what happened. Panicking, you slid the knife into your underwear and tied your robe closed as the pounding became more incessant. 

You opened the door to see the Soldier with a chagrined look on his masked face and holding a bottle of rubbing alcohol, some sterile bandages and other first aid essentials. He was still dirty from whatever mission he had undergone and the subsequent trashing of the room, but you noticed gloves in the kit.

Knowing you’d face his wrath if you refused him, you stood aside to allow him access to your room. 

The Soldier guided you to your bed and sat you down. You refused to look at him as he turned your head so he could see the would he had inflicted. You allowed your head to be turned but did not meet his eyes. 

Gently, the Soldier applied the alcohol to the scratch and you flinched as he cleaned it out. 

No words were exchanged as he applied a small bandage to your head then taped it. 

Then the Soldier did something he’d never done before: he pulled you to him and held you against his chest. You resisted at first but allowed him this small comfort. You were grateful that there were no cameras or audio to see or hear you sink so low.

He sat there holding you for what seemed like hours then released you and stood to leave—

———

_I shouldn’t be here—_

———

—and you realized that this was it, this was the opportunity you’d been waiting for. You grabbed the Soldier’s wrist. He turned to you and you pulled him down to kiss the bridge of his nose. 

He pressed his forehead into yours, eyes closed, breathing in your scent. 

———

_I’m so sorry—_

———

You stood, hands roaming his chest over his shirt, then moved them under the shirt to take it off. He allowed you to lift it up, then removed it the rest of the way. You permitted him to put his hands on your waist as you kissed what you could of his face through that damned mask. 

Wordlessly, you pulled him to the shower in your room and turned on the water. You helped the Soldier remove his pants and underwear, then moved towards his arm. 

“It’s waterproof,” he said, the first and only words spoken to you so far; you left it alone and guided him into the tub. You moved for his mask and he turned away.

———

_I don’t deserve this— not after everything I’ve done. To her, to the targets, to everyone… She doesn’t need to see the monster I am, she’s already seen the devil._

———

“Okay.” You left the mask where it was. 

At your direction, he lay in the tub as the water from the shower hit his chest. His head draped over the side of the tub and you collected water in a cup and gently wet it. Blood and dirt collected on the floor as you massaged his scalp to clean his hair. He moved his hand to the rag you used for cleaning and you grabbed it before he could. “No, let me do this.”

After several minutes, the water ran clear and you turned your attention to the nicks and cuts on his body. You gently washed his body, debating whether to do the deed here or in the bedroom.

It was more poetic in the bedroom, you decided. 

His body clean, the Soldier sat up. You assisted him out of the tub and grabbed your only towel. He stood still as you ran it over his body to dry him, then tousled his hair. 

Then you pulled him into the room and wrapping him in a warm, “forgiving” and hopefully disarming embrace.

You gently turned and pushed the Soldier backwards onto the bed, mouthing at his naked chest and appreciating the grunts of pleasure that came from beneath his mask. His hands roamed your body, squeezing, pinching, groping as you sat him down and trailed your tongue from one of his nipples down to his half hard cock; he fully hardened as you took him into your mouth with an obscene sound. 

He tried to lift you up to him but you grabbed his hand and put it on the back of your head as you took his cock fully into your mouth. He made a small noise of protest that turned into a moan of pleasure as you deepthroated him and fondled his balls. _That’s it, don’t pay any attention…_

While his attention was off of you, you moved the knife from your underwear to the pocket of the robe as you shucked it off. Mouth still around the Soldier’s dick, you tossed it onto the bed. You had considered using the sash to tie him up but the Soldier would have never consented to that and would have immediately known something was wrong.

The Soldier began thrusting into your mouth; after a year of him, you recognized the signs of impending orgasm. You released his dick and he _whined_ at the loss of your mouth, which would have been fucking hot as hell if you hadn’t been planning what you were. 

You stood up and _slithered_ up his body, planting soft kisses in random spots, then straddled him. His hands moved of their own accord to your sports bra and gently removed it, then your underwear. You straightened, then aligned yourself with his cock and sank down, moaning. 

This would be the last time. It needed to be special. You’d give your body completely to him one last time. 

You rolled your hips as the Soldier bucked up into you, leaning back slightly to give him the best view. His hands— _do something with his hands_ —You pulled his metal hand—the one more likely to break your neck if this failed— and positioned it at the apex of your thighs and he began to rub your clit. 

He began to make whimpering noises of need as you rode him and you knew your time was growing short. You shifted a little to allow him better access and as his eyes closed in ecstasy, you reached into your robe and grabbed the knife. The shifting allowed his cock to brush against your sweet spot, and that combined with his fingers on your clit swiftly brought you to the brink. 

The Soldier gasped and fucked up harder into you, steadying you with his flesh hand and as you gripped the knife, you saw stars as you tumbled over the cliff and came with a cry. 

No going back—

And as you came down from your climax, you drove the knife into the Soldier’s side. 

His eyes flew open as his warm heat flooded your core and he let out a pained, strangled cry of betrayal. 

———

_No—!_

———

His flesh hand gripped your hip and his metal one removed itself from your clit and aimed for your throat; you swatted it aside and pinned both wrists down. The Soldier cried out and writhed in pain beneath you as the metal arm cruelly dislodged the knife in his side. 

You shifted again, pinning his arms beneath your knees and sending aftershocks of pleasure through your core. 

“Let me see the face of the ‘god’ that’s been raping me.” When you were satisfied his arms were immobilized, you reached out and pulled the Soldier’s mask off of his face. 

He was beautiful, despite the trails of blood from his nose and mouth. A clean shaven face with cheekbones that looked like they belonged in a modeling show stared helplessly back at you. 

He tried to gasp in air as you sat back to take in his face. Blood poured from his side over your leg. 

Tears came to your eyes; the end of an era. You leaned over him again, eliciting a gasp as you put pressure on his chest. _Collapsed lung._

“You’re no god; you’re just a man,” you said softly, palming a cheek and using a thumb to wipe away a teardrop that had fallen from your eye. “If not for the things you’d done to me and others, we may have been something.” 

The Soldier locked eyes with you and mouthed something; you didn’t care what he had tried to say. 

———

_I understand—_

———

“You raped me, you tortured me, you murdered my friends.” You gripped the hair on the side of his head to keep his vision on you. “And to what end? Why?” 

He couldn’t answer you. His face was paling from loss of blood and his eyes were glassing over. 

“And now… now I want to watch the light fade from your eyes. I want to feel you die under me,” you whispered harshly. “Look at me as you die, damn you—“ 

The Soldier kept his eyes on you, trying to suck in air. 

———

_Give her this…because when you get up, all hell will break loose._

_He felt his serum take effect and was grateful that despite the pain, his arm had knocked the knife out of his side. Had the knife remained, his body would not have been able to do what it was currently doing._

———

The Winter Soldier locked eyes with you one last time as he shuddered out a breath and was still. A tear traced its way out of one eye. 

It was over. 

You pulled yourself off of him, cleaned up and dressed quickly, feeling strange that the body was still on the bed. Slightly embarrassed for the Soldier, you pulled his pants up and fastened them to give him some dignity then covered his face with the towel. 

You ran to the door. Your hand was on the doorknob when you heard a gunshot and your right side erupted into flame; you fell against the door, turning around. A second round caught you in the stomach, slamming you against the door again with a cry of agony.

The Soldier stood on shaky legs, holding his injured side with his metal hand. You absently suspected the reason you weren’t dead was because the handgun in his hand was shaking. 

_How could I have missed that—?!_

The Soldier leaned against the wall as you slid down the door gasping. “...you got the drop on me… I’m impressed…” 

“—go to hell—“ you choked out, spitting blood. 

“...in due time…” the Soldier acquiesced. He walked towards you and fell to his knees. “The serum... is healing me... as we speak.” 

You said nothing; you couldn’t breathe. The Soldier put a tender hand hand on the back of your neck. “You were brilliant, child.” 

“—fuck you—“ 

“Maybe later.” If you weren’t dying, you might have laughed. “If it weren’t for the fun we’ve had, I might…” He trailed off, hand gripping your neck but not squeezing it. 

“—finish it, then—snap my neck— shoot me again, cut my throat—“ You gasped out, locking eyes with his icy blue ones. “But know this—you never owned me.” 

The look of shock on the Soldier’s face as your vision went red then black was priceless.


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we are DONE! Thanks for hanging with me, love ya mean it!

_He watched, stunned, as the woman slumped over and closed her eyes. “You never owned me.”_

__

__

_His side hurt where she had stabbed him. Come on, hurry up, he urged his body. Finish up now—_

_No longer waiting, he scooped her up into his arms—flinching in pain— as the door opened to reveal Karpov and three agents wielding rifles at the ready._

_The Handler took in the scene: the bloodied knife on the bed with an accompanying red spot, the unconscious woman gasping out her life in the Soldier’s arms and the smell of cordite. The Soldier rose to his feet and Karpov glimpsed a jagged scratch on his left side._

_“What the hell happened here?!” Karpov holstered his weapon and held out his arms for the woman._

_The Soldier gripped the woman to him. “Never mind, just get out of my way.”_

_He ran, ignoring the strain in his side; he could feel her heart slowing down._

_He burst into the medical ward and shoved aside the technicians coming to assist. Finding an empty table, strapped the woman down to it at the waist and chest then bound her legs and arms to the bed. He remembered trying to strangle and fight the techs as he awoke and he thought it would behoove him to make sure she was restrained._

_As he had been taught, he swabbed her inner arm and carefully inserted the needle into her vein._

_The Soldier refused to allow anyone else to do this. He had caused this, he would fix it. He did allow techs to step in and apply the monitoring stickers and wires. He moved to the head of the table and bent over the woman, pressing his forehead to hers as he held the blue bag._

_It was a miracle that even one of the bags had survived._

_“Soldat…” A tech, a woman with fearful brown eyes, addressed him. “We, uh… we need to get her into surgery.”_

_Numbly, the Soldier nodded and released the bag then backed away as they wheeled her away._

_Karpov stood beside the Soldier as the latter slumped against the wall outside the operating room. He lit a cigarette and snorted at the disapproving sound a passing nurse made. Neither man said anything as Karpov inhaled._

_He offered the cigarette to the Soldier; the man stared at him incredulously and glanced down at his wounded side._

_“It’s healed. You’ll still need to be checked out for your next mission.” The Soldier still didn’t take the cigarette. “Suit yourself.”_

_Hours later, a male nurse approached the Soldier with the air of a sheep stepping into the wolves’ den. “Come with me, Soldat.”_

_The Soldier followed the nurse to a room. The woman lay on the bed within, oxygen mask still in place._

_He walked over to her and put his large hand over hers, then pressed his forehead to hers._

_As he turned to leave, she took a deep shuddering breath._

_———_

_For the next several years, the intelligence community tracked not one but two super assassins. They rained unholy terror upon world leaders; no one knew who would be next._

_The twin terrors would creep out of nowhere and suddenly a target would fall._

_Vasily Karpov gave up on keeping track of them; they returned in their own time._

_This time, they were in a hotel in Paris after a successful operation involving a head of security, who now lacked one._

_She was naked and face down, ass up on the bed, her wrists zip tied at the small of her back. She yielded willingly—this time. Next time, it would be his turn to submit._

_The Soldier ran his hands appreciatively over her hips and waist, then drove his diamond hard cock into her. After successful missions, neither needed much warming up. He pounded into her, gripping the knot between her wrists with his left hand and pushing her head into the bed with his right. She was warm, pliant and willing and submitted easily this night._

_As he thrust into her, she ground back into him and he released her hair to slap her ass— the signal to stop and let him take charge this time. She stopped and he leaned over her to bite down on her shoulder as she came with a shout; he followed soon after, tearing his head back and gasping._

_Beyond the mission, no words would ever be exchanged between the two, they knew each other that well. The serum that had saved her life bonded them, not on a psychic level, but on the level of those who knew their partners too well._

_The intelligence community called him the Winter Soldier._

_They called her the Sparrow._

_They were inseparable._

_Until one day, when he didn’t come back._

_The Sparrow watched the television set as the helicarriers fell from the sky. The Soldier was on one of those helicarriers, she knew. No average being could survive that crash._

_But the Soldier was no average being._

_She packed her bag and headed out._


End file.
